Minggat Sekolah!
by Keirekun
Summary: Hari Sabtu masih sekolah? Mau libur tapi enggak dibolehin orang tua? Enakan kita minggat aja bareng temen! / "Kita mau minggat kemana, sih?" / Miku side.


_Kring kring..._

Dengan kasar, aku membanting jam alarmku. Dasar jam alarm, tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Mataku terbuka perlahan dan melihat ke arah jam alarm yang barusan aku banting, "J-jam enam kurang lima. Enam kurang lima. Mungkin gua bisa tidur sebentar lagi."

 _Tidak lama kemudian..._

"Aduh Miku. Apa hari ini kamu enggak sekolah? Ini sudah jam enam kurang lima." Suara Ibu terdengar resah.

"Ini hari Minggu, 'kan?" jawabku dengan lemas. "Kalo bener, aku mau tidur lagi, ma."

Beliau menghela nafas, "Ini hari Sabtu."

Mataku terbuka lebar. Dan kata-kata mutiara terlepas begitu saja dari mulutku.

"PERHATIKAN APA YANG KAMU CAKAP, MIKU! "

* * *

 **Warning** : Harap tidak menyontoh kegiatan mereka. Ini hanyalah sebuah hiburan semata.

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter: 1

* * *

Aku menghidupkan motorku lalu menoleh ke arah kedua orang tuaku. "Ma, Pa. Berangkat dulu, oke! Sampai jumpa!"

"Iya hati-hati di jalan. Jam segini jalan sudah ramai! " jawab papaku dengan tenang.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengegas motorku.

Benar kata papaku tadi. Jalanan sudah mulai ramai—ah tapi aku harus cepat. Kalau tidak aku akan terlambat.

"Woi hati-hati kalau lewat!" aku mendecih. Tidak bisa lihat, apa? Aku sedang buru-buru.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku kedepan. Tetapi arah pikiranku terambing-ambing. Tapi untunglah pikiranku sudah kembali ketika sebuah angkot belok ke arah kiri tanpa memasang lampu sen, jadi aku tidak menabrak angkot itu. Lalu aku mulai banting setir.

Sesudahnya sampai di sekolahku, aku memakirkan motorku di tempat parkiran khusus perempuan. Kalau disekolahku, parkiran untuk perempuan dan laki-laki dipisah. Entah kenapa dipisah, tetapi aku setuju dengan ide tersebut. Jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mengeluarkan motorku (biasanya para lelaki suka menongkrong dahulu sebelum pulang).

Aku menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Omong-omong, kelasku berada di lantai dua. Sekarang aku duduk di kelas sebelas SMA. Jadi, untuk kelas sebelas, kelasnya berada di lantai dua. Sedangkan kelas sepuluh di lantai tiga. Dan kelas duabelas di lantai satu.

Setelah sampai di kelas, aku melihat teman-temanku yang terlihat kebingungan. Aku meletakkan tasku terlebih dahulu lalu bertanya kepada mereka, "Kenapa kalian murung gitu, sih?"

"Nah si Miku sudah dateng. Mau ajak dia nggak?" tanya Kagamine Rin, teman sekelasku.

 _Ajak kemana?_

"Gak tau nih. Coba tanya Luka aja," jawab Aria, atau IA.

"Gimana nih? Sebelum bel masuk, kita harus sudah berada di luar sekolah," balas Rin dengan cepat. Dia kelihatan sangat was-was.

"Iya gua tau. Tapi siapa lagi yang mau ikut? Masa cuma kita bertiga?" giliran Luka yang angkat suara.

"Sudah gue bilang, ajak Miku aja gak?" H-hei kenapa bawa-bawa nama aku, sih?

Aku mengangkat tanganku, "Kalian ngerencanaain apaan sih? Kok heboh banget. Dan kenapa bawa-bawa nama gua segala?"

Luka menggulung matanya, "Bukannya jawabannya sudah _obvious_ banget? Kami mau minggat, Mik!"

Entah kenapa aku malu sendiri. Duh telmi banget aku. Tapi, "Tapi kenapa kalian mau minggat?"

IA yang kutahu bahwa orangnya _kalem_ berubah menjadi ganas, "LO TAU KAN HARI INI HARI SABTU? KITA 'KAN ENGGAK BELAJAR SAMA SEKALI. MAKANYA KITA MINGGAT AJA DARIPADA BOSEN DI KELAS!"

"Ehm," Rin berdeham, mencairkan suasana, "Sebenernya gue juga sudah ngajak saudara gue. Boleh, 'kan?"

IA menggigit bibirnya, "Kalau dia _fine fine_ aja, boleh sih."

Luka mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian kami bertiga, "Jadi, Miku. Lo ikut, 'kan?"

Aku tersenyum nakal, "Kalau minggat sih ... Ayo!" tetapi masih ada yang mengganjal di otakku. "Kita enggak bawa tas?"

Mereka bertiga terdiam lalu berteriak, "Ya enggak lah! Kita 'kan nanti balik lagi!"

Aku kembali bertanya, "Dari tadi gua mau nanya ini. Sebenernya kita mau pergi kemana sih?"

Luka menggulung matanya untuk yg kali kedua, "Ke mall." Aku mengangguk paham.

Kami berempat berjalan seperti biasa menuju kelas saudara Rin. Ternyata dia sudah menunggu di depan kelasnya. Jujur aku kurang mengenal saudaranya Rin. Karena kami—sangat—jarang ketemu ketika aku sedang berkunjung ke rumah Rin. Tapi aku sudah tahu ciri-ciri orangnya.

"Sudah berundingnya?" tanyanya bosan. "Gua kira yang ikut cuma tiga orang."

Rin tertawa lalu memukul pundaknya, "Halah biar enggak sepi, bodoh!" Laki-laki itu mengerang kesakitan akibat pukulan dari Rin.

"Ayo kita keluar sekolah."

Kami menuruni tangga lalu melewati taman sekolah. _Jalan seperti biasa. Jalan seperti biasa._

Asalkan kalian tahu, di sekolah ini ada guru yang sangat ditakuti setiap murid. Bukan karena dia guru _killer_ atau apa, tetapi di mempunyai insting yang hebat. Mungkin dia tahu kalau kami akan minggat kalau kami tidak merencanakan _proses minggat_ kami dengan matang.

Sesampainya di luar sekolah, kami mencari sebuah gang untuk bersembunyi sementara.

"U-untung enggak ketahuan," Rin memegang perutnya.

"Shush!" saudara Rin meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya—menandakan bahwa kami harus tetap diam.

Aku memperlankan suaraku, "Kenapa kita harus diam?"

Saudara Rin mengehela nafas, "Ada anak-anak dari ekskul patroli keamanan sekolah sedang mengawasi daerah sekitar sekolah."

" _Ne,_ Luka. Pesan _Vo-Car_ sekarang," usul IA. Luka mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Tidak lama kemudian...

" _Vo-Car_ nya kesini tiga menit lagi. Dia masih di perempatan itu loh," Luka menunjuk ke arah ponselnya. Kami sebuah ber-o ria.

Tiga menit kemudian, _Vo-Car_ yang dipesan Luka beberapa waktu lalu sudah datang menghampiri kami.

"Gua duduk depan." tukas Luka.

"Um, gue nggak bisa duduk di belakang. Entar gue mual," pipi Rin memerah karena malu.

"Gue juga enggak bisa duduk di belakang." IA tersenyum malu.

Aku dan saudara Rin memasang wajah tidak percaya. Ya sudah. Akhirnya kami berdua yang duduk di belakang.

"Hati-hati masuknya," kata saudara Rin.

"Eh? I-iya iya."

Setelah semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, kami semua pun menuju ke tempat tujuan.

Suasana di dalam mobil sangatlah sunyi. Aku melihat ke arah luar jendela mobil dan membiarkan pikiranku menguasai tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentil kepalaku.

"Aduh!" spontan aku langsung mengusap daerah yang disentil. Aku melihat saudara Rin yang terlihat bosan.

"Ehm, gua belum tahu nama lu."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku—mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatatannya. Tidak lama kemudian, aku baru menyadarinya, "O-oh! Nama gue? Nama gue Miku. Gue temennya Rin. Bukannya kita sering ketemu yah di rumah Rin?"

Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya, "Iya tapi kita enggak pernah ngobrol. Perkenalkan nama gue Len. Gue saudaranya Rin."

"Haha iye gua sudah tahu," aku tertawa pelan seraya tersenyum.

Akhirnya aku punya teman baru lagi.

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Padahal tadi maunya _one-shot_. Tapi jadinya _multichap_ aja deh #dibakar.

Jangan ada yang berpikir kalo ini dari kisah Author sendiri, ya! Hmmp... *ngambek*

Oh ya, nama saya sebelumnya _haneoto_. Mungkin ada yang mengenal saya sebagai Keirekun atau Lemmi. Tapi, saya harap kalian masih mengenali saya sebagai author yang abal-abalan :)


End file.
